narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki:Rules
Please observe these rules always. If you notice vandalism, revert it. Don't wait for the admins to enforce it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one doesn't cut it. General Ruleset * Do not articles. Doing so will almost always result in a block. * Do not ask to become a Sysop (admin) on the wiki. There is a certain process by which this wiki picks its admins. * Do not create offensive articles, offensive or pornographic images, insert vulgar language, or make racial slurs. * Do not create "place holder articles". If you must come back to complete an unfinished article, put the template on it. * Respect neutrality and do not jump into another user's dispute. If it doesn't concern you, do not get involved. * Do not advertise other sites on this wiki (includes posting outside links), and do not post spam. Adverting Arguments * Do not go out of your way to attack another user's work, nor they themselves. * When presenting an issue with an article, bring in all points of view, not just one. * Do not fill your articles with content that makes no sense. If you create a character that fell out of the sky and fell in love with your main character, for example, it may boil some people's blood. * If you sense tension in a conversation, and think an argument is about to start, stop replying. Wikia Ruleset Wikia has its own rules that are automatically on each wiki. We observe most of them here as well. They are as follows; # Edit and create pages! It's a wiki, that's what it's for! But, if you make an edit that is not in good faith (i.e. Trolling edit), you may face a block. # Be civil. If you are not civil, you will recive one warning. After that, you will be blocked for one week due to inappropriate behaviour. # Obey all rules. If you do not you will face the consequences of the admins. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being, who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. That goes for sysops as well. # Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks! Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). If you fail to treat them with respect, you will be administered a one week ban. If you continue, you will recieve an automatic permaban for harassment. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. Chat Rules * Do not spam the chat under any circumstances. * Do not post pornographic, or otherwise vulgar content in the chat. This goes for private messaging as well. * Do not engage in inappropriate conversations. Though users are encouraged to be casual with one another, there is no need to discuss matters of gore (extreme bloody content, you know what we mean), or sex (pornography, , or sexual situations) in a place where younger children, who may read the site, can see it. User Equality Equality on a wiki is the idea that all users are equal despite any special circumstances. While the Naruto Fanon Wiki recognizes and accepts the fact that certain individuals do have special needs, are of younger and differing ages, and vary in the quality of writing skills, these individuals cannot and will not be considered exempt from the standards of conduct and the policies that all members of this wiki are required to abide by. To that end, no physical or mental condition, age, or difference in writing skills will be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any Naruto Fanon Wiki policy or guideline. This includes the blocking policy. Trolls if there is a troll Please do not feed the trolls as it will get you blocked please report the troll to the admins and we will try to blocked the troll as soon as possible this includes for the server as well. Personal Information Here at fandom there is a rule to not give out any personal information including your age/Phone Number/Address/or etc Anyone User under the age of 13 will be blocked by admin Till they are old enough to be part of the community. IF any user might be under aged Its best to always assume good faith Admin will not block any user for underage without proof or etc. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block Category:Rules